A Day in the Life of Frazel
by Katy1029
Summary: A day with Frank and Hazel. Rated T for some content. (Fluff) ;) possible Percabeth, Jasper, and Leo being a dork.
1. Chapter 1

Hi all! R and r if you can. Please tell me if it's a little OOC... I apologize. Thanks!

HAZEL POV

Hazel woke up that moning with a funny feeling. She knew it was the day. The day of all days. The day she would marry Sammy. Oh he was handsome and charming and funny but she got this feeling that there was someone else for her. Someone else whom she would love more. Sammy took good care of her and oh she loved him so. Who could it be though? No other boy in the 1940's took care of her like Sammy did. Her wedding gown was gorgeous. One her mother had picked out just for her. It was lace with satin undertones. It was set in a modern style with a short train. It was beautiful. Sammy of course hadn't seen it but that funny feeling stuck with her as she got out of bed and went down the stairs to start boiling water on the rusty stove in New Orleans.

FRANK POV

Hazel seemed content in her dreams as he watched her from the Argo II window. He couldn't help but open in the door and lie beside her. She stirred but didn't wake in doing so. She made him want to kiss her rosy slumbering cheeks. He didn't attempt to wake her though. So much had been happening with Gaea lately that sleep was good for her. He doubted it was a demigod dream since she seemed content in her cot beside him. Eventually he drifted to sleep but not before he heard a tanned face with curious grey eyes peeping in the window in the door. He dreamed. Frank was watching Hazel from a distance, walk around in an olden dress that she must've worn in the other time. She was older in her mid-20's. He loved her all the same. She turned her head to stare up at him, no not up at him, through him. Her golden eyes shining with delight on the clock that was just behind him. He wondered if he said anything if she could here. A wedding gown was laid out on the neatly made bed before her. He realized it was hers. But who could she be marrying? He knew who. He knew and yet he couldn't admit it to himself that he knew.

HAZEL POV

She stared up at the clock face to check the time at which her mother would come down to help her get ready. The funny feeling still hadn't left her but she pushed it to the back of her mind as she sipped her coffee with 1 milk and 2 sugars and a little bit of whipped cream. It was her special day, she should be allowed a treat. Sammy, oh Sammy she thought. I'm 25 tomorrow but by then I'll be married to Sammy. Excitement filled her with hope of what was to come. Suddenly she awoke from her daydream by a knock on the door. As she opened the door, her eyes fluttered open to reality.


	2. Chapter 2

Hi all? I know the first chapter was short. Sorry! Thanks for reading this slightly longer chapter!

disclaimer: I do not own PJO or HoO, I wish I did but not.

ANNABETH POV

She peered into the window of the cabin having seen Frank walk into Hazel's room. She was on her way to look for Leo, there was something going wrong with the tv on the wall of her bedroom. She never turned it on for fear of monsters attacking but it was acting up. Showing pictures of Luke from before. She wanted Gaea to cut it out. The window was just wide enough to see the bed and it's occupants. She saw Frank protectively lay down next to hazel and watch her sleep for a little. He glanced at the door unalarmed and closed his eyes. Hazel's curly brown hair and tan skin was matched perfectly with Frank's short black hair and lighter tanned skin. They were cute. She walked off to find Leo and tell Piper what she had seen. She couldn't help being curious about things like that, she was a daughter of Athena. It was her job to know everything.

FRANK POV

He awoke to quiet sobs next to him. Although his vision was blurry from sleep, he has the girl he loved curled into him. That made him content as it is but Hazel was crying. He touched her shoulder gently and pulled her to him. Suddenly she let out a wail, 'I was going to marry SAMMY!' This of course caught Frank off guard. He pulled her to him anyways. It stung. To know she was dreaming about marrying Sammy. Wait, he thought, this was what my dream was about. The wedding dress laid out on the bed, oh. She cried into his chest sputtering out disjointed sentences about Sammy.

HAZEL POV

She knew as soon as she opened her eyes, it wasn't real. None of it was real. It was Gaea. Gaea showing her what she might have had. What she might have had if she hadn't sacrificed herself. She had dreams like this before but this time it broke her heart. Someone pulled her to them and she looked up through watery eyes to see Frank. She remembered the funny feeling, Frank. Her funny feeling was about Frank. Frank was the other person. Whom she could love more. Whom she could trust. But Sammy, Oh Sammy... She cried harder and told herself to cut it out. Her normally what is in modern day considered conservative way vanished in the way of pain and love. Funny how they could go so easily hand-in-hand.

FRANK POV

Her sobs quieted for awhile and she looked up at him, blinked and took a deep breath. She started to explain but he shushed her. 'Let's go get some breakfast, okay?' She nodded relieved. Frank glanced at the clock and corrected himself, 'let's go get...er... Brunch instead huh?' He was clumsy and awkward but she looked up at him adoringly and he knew she loved him anyways. Was still stung by the dream of marrying Leo's great-however-many-greats grandfather. But at the same time, he didn't mind in the slightest.

HAZEL POV

She couldn't get the funny feeling out of her head. The fact that she had it could mean so much, or nothing at all. It could mean that her love for Frank over powered Gaea's dream. It could also mean nothing. That Gaea had planted it there and was just trying to make her believe her love in Frank was stronger than it was. Of course she loved Frank but that funny feeling caught her a little bit of guard. In the mess hall of the Argo II, Frank made 'brunch'. He made sausages, pancakes, scrambled eggs but since it was also lunch; he fixed her a PB&J sandwich without the crust. Just like she liked it. He also made these funny looking bread things. He said they were the 'Infamous Chicken Nuggets Put in The Microwave By The Renowned Chef Frank Zhang!' He said with so much sarcasm, she giggled a little. She pulled her hair and asked him 'What exactly are chicken nuggets?' Frank laughed of course. That cute but deep laugh he had. It lifted all his features and made his baby face look strong and happy. He explained through laughter that chicken nuggets was chicken that was put in egg and rolled in bread crumbs and cooked. He stole some ketchup from Leo's secret (not so secret) stash and piled it on the plate. She picked up the nugget, dipped it into ketchup and bit into it. Immediately she dropped it. It was Hot. It burned her mouth not from spice but from heat. Frank gave her a look that said 'I told you I put them in the microwave'. That was the end of chicken nuggets for her. Frank ate the rest since teenage boys are always hungry. But he looked a little sad. She didn't know why but the sadness was having her heart sink a little in her chest. She'd ask him later.


	3. Chapter 3

**Really short filler. Please let me know if I should keep going. I do have an idea for the next chapter but if you have any suggestions please let me know. PM me or comment. WARNING: NO FRAZEL IN THIS CHAPTER! Some Leo fluff with a condiment-Thanks**

LEO POV

The first thing he noticed while going in for lunch is someone took his secret (not so secret) stash of ketchup. He smiled to himself an impish grin that only he could pull off. The boy on fire was on fire with his newly installed extra super secret stash of ketchup. If he hadn't someone on this ship **cough** FRANK **cough** would be going down. Leo started singing 'They're going down, I'm yelling TIMBER, they better move, they (he) better dance!' Frank was the only other person who knew about Leo's secret (not so secret) stash of ketchup. Leo needs his ketchup. No lie. Some might say that this boy on fire should like his hot sauce. Nah. Ketchup was his first (and only) love. 'ALWAYS AND FOREVER DEAR KETCHUP!' He shouted to the wind.

PERCY POV

While Leo romanced his ketchup in strange ways such as cradling and cooing to it, he went to find Annabeth. She'd been spending a lot of time in her room lately but today was their anniversary and he thought maybe she would come out to talk to him; maybe.


	4. Chapter 4

**Hey f Hey guys sorry for the wait...**

ANNABETH POV

Annabeth had been spending a lot of time in her room lately for one reason, and one reason only. Percy and well Percy. She searched anniversary gifts on Daedalus's laptop. She didn't actually expect anything to happen but she guessed wrong. There came up a device that was practically _made _for Percy. It was a mechanical underwater basket weaving kit. Kind of. She thought that the mix of their two parents skills and everything would be sweet. So she asked Leo for parts and tools. He gladly agreed and looked over the plans with a grin. He commented on how it would be perfect. Percy knocked on her door the day of their anniversary looking kind of hopefully into the port hole. Like Annabeth wouldn't see him. The wrapped gift was hidden under her desk so he wouldn't be able to see it. She opened the door and he stood their like a gentleman in a patched up tux using a sewing machine Leo had built on the ship but didn't quite work right yet. She felt underdressed compared to him. The tie he was wearing matched his eyes perfectly and it made her melt. She reminded herself that she is a strong warrior of every kind. Not a lovey-dovey-most-Aphrodite-girls-and-nymphs-fall-over-at-the-sight-of-guy-kind-of-girl, but here she was. He was handsome but with Percy he didn't know which on it's own, made him even cuter… "Uh….Annabeth? Can we uh….go now?" She was brought back to reality, "Where are we going?" The answer as it always is with guys was, "You'll see." She grabbed her present as he turned to lead the way.

FRANK POV

The one thing he loved more than Canadian bacon was trying to find animal noises to amuse Hazel. Her giggles as he did so were priceless. Along with that little snort that was adorable when you got her laughing really hard. They were on the deck and Frank had recently learned how to control his gift to only change a small part of him. Like his eyes or his nose or his vocal chords. She laughed when he did a donkey and then an ewe to prove that they were different. Frank felt good when she laughed. Sometimes it was hard trying to find an in-between from the 1940's to the 21st century. She couldn't believe it when Frank had showed her a video called 'What Does The Fox Say?' she asked how people of this century were able to come up with something so clever. Frank rolled his eyes from the fact that it had been all over the media and Hazel had somehow never heard it around camp. Oh well, that's alright. He made the sound of mouse and then morphed into a lion and back to mouse. She squealed with delight (and a snort).


End file.
